Cruel Intentions (Popular Fic #2)
by PopFicMaster
Summary: Sam and Brooke must film a documentary about Harrison and Nicole for the Junior Achievement Awards Banquet. Mary Cherry forges a last-minute attempt to garner her own award. Harrison’s plan to get revenge against Nicole goes terribly awry.
1. PROLOGUE

****I will TRY to incorporate _Coup_ in a way that is unobstructive to my current storyline!****   
I will finish the second part of **Cruel Intentions** (tentatively titled **The Ex-Files**) and probably have _Coup_ stand by itself right afterwards. I have another one in the works (preliminary idea) called   
**The Last Dance**. 

So the order would be thus: **April's Fool**, **Cruel Intentions**, **The Ex-Files**, _Coup_, **The Last Dance** (_Coup_ being the one real "Popular" that actually has any impact on my storyline, though I WILL be using the Jamie/Brooke thing in there somewhere). 

These characters are not mine. They are property of the WB/Touchstone Pictures. However, this storyline and the dialogue contained within ARE of my own creation, and may not be used without my permission. _Cruel Intentions_ is ©2001 JaCk/jack.andrew@att.net . All rights to my part in this creation are reserved.

NOTES ON **_CRUEL INTENTIONS_**: People responded so well to _April's Fool_ that I decided to give the green light to my follow-up, which by all means is a continuation of the conflict I created. I'd be remiss if I didn't do a second "episode". Same idea follows:

The way this is set up is thus: In watching _Popular_, you might notice that there's a short beginning part and around 4-5 longer parts after the Kendall Payne song introduction that make up the show (between the commercials.) _Cruel Intentions _'s "short beginning part" will be called the prologue, and appears as four acts (chapters/sections/whatever.) **Also, the acts may be longer than the normal 43-47 minute long length of the actual show -- and last time I had to add an extra act because all of the action *could not* happen in the little space I was trying to give myself (even still, I did a read-through and it IS possible that _April's Fool_ would be able to be show in its entirety were it to be filmed.)** Despite this being in its loose script format, I prefer to call this legitimate fan fiction, esp. since it may never see the light of screentime. Thanks for the interest and please email me with any thoughts or criticism.

**The storyline takes place after _April's Fool, _my fanfic from 3/6/01. You must read that one as a prerequesite to reading this one.**   


**CRUEL INTENTIONS: ** PROLOGUE 

CLIP: HARRISON & NICOLE - HALLWAY (Act 2) 

LESLIE BIBB (V.O.)   
Last time, on _Popular_.... 

NICOLE   
Are you...still...interested?... 

CUT TO 

EDITED CLIP: HARRISON & NICOLE - HARRISON'S ROOM (Act 3) 

Harrison takes off his shirt/Harrison kisses Nicole... 

CUT TO 

EDITED CLIP: BROOKE & SAM - BROOKE'S ROOM (Act 4) 

BROOKE   
Oh, and if you *do* decide to do something about   
your feelings, I suggest you *wait*...he's a little busy at   
the moment. 

Sam realizes what's going on and quickly turns from the window... 

CUT TO 

EDITED CLIP: SAM & GEORGE - KENNEDY HIGH HALLWAY (Finale) 

SAM   
You're breaking up with me? 

GEORGE   
Temporary hiatus maybe a bit better... 

CUT TO 

EDITED CLIP: NICOLE & BROOKE - THE NOVAK (Finale) 

BROOKE   
He's your brother... 

CUT TO 

EDITED CLIP: HARRISON & NICOLE - KENNEDY HIGH HALLWAY (Finale) 

NICOLE   
-- if word ever gets out that I even   
breathed the same stale air as you   
do...you'll be wishing you'd never   
found me this past Christmas. 

Harrison leans against the lockers as he tries to comprehend what just happened... 

FADE IN 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH - VICE PRINCIPAL KRUPP'S OFFICE - DAY 

SAM McPHERSON and BROOKE McQUEEN sit in wait, nervously fidgeting. VICE PRINCIPAL CALVIN KRUPPS enters. 

KRUPPS   
Sorry for the delay, Miss McPherson,   
Miss McQueen. 

SAM   
No problem, Sir. 

BROOKE   
Are we in any trouble? 

KRUPPS   
Quite the opposite, Miss McQueen.   
(sits down, folds hands)   
As you know, your junior year here   
at Kennedy High is probably going   
to be one of the most important years   
of your young lives, no doubt bringing   
unspeakable turmoil upon you when   
you inevitably decide upon your ongoing   
education -- or non-education, as my   
second cousin Philip could attest to --   
after graduation next year.   
(pauses)   
Thusly, everything you do now counts   
tremendously as a positive, or negative,   
towards your choice of college and/or   
technical school.   
(pauses)   
Miss McPherson, Miss Queen -- I've noticed   
that sofar this year your extracurricular   
activities have greatly diminished almost to   
the point of non-existence. 

SAM   
But I've worked really hard on the Camelot. 

KRUPPS   
Yes, a commendable activity indeed, but as   
far as your passion for journalism -- I have   
yet to see any New York Times-worthy   
editorials this semester. 

SAM   
I've been a little preoccupied. 

KRUPPS   
Yes, but inquiring minds want to know: What   
do you have planned for the Zapruder? 

SAM   
I uh...I -- 

KRUPPS   
I see.   
(pauses)   
Do either of you know what month it is? 

BROOKE   
It's April, sir. 

KRUPPS   
Ah, yes, April, a lovely month. The month   
for quiet showers to bring forth gorgeous   
bouquets...and massive flooding in the   
south.   
(pauses)   
Are you girls aware that April is also   
National Organ and Tissue Donor Month? 

BROOKE   
I didn't know that, Sir. 

SAM   
I thought it was National Alcohol Awareness   
Month. 

KRUPPS   
Right, Miss McPherson, and also National   
Math Month and National Asian/Pacific   
Islander Month. But I don't think the Math   
League nor the one Asian/Pacific Islander at   
this school could fulfill my fantastic idea   
to give you ladies a big, shiny gold star for   
your high school resume. 

SAM   
And...what idea would that be? 

KRUPPS   
The Junior Achievement Awards Banquet   
-- JAAB -- is creeping up quickly and   
I'd like you two girls to create an   
art-house documentary on National Organ   
and Tissue Donor Month, accompanied by   
an informational feature story in the   
Zapruder. And, what better, easier way   
to do this than to spotlight our own two   
NOTDM stars, Mr. Harrison John...and   
Miss Nicole Julian. 

SAM   
Mr. Krupps...while I do value your active   
role in my education, there's a simple   
reason why this won't work -- I don't   
really get along well with Nicole. 

KRUPPS   
Funny, I thought relations between the two   
groups had come to somewhat of a middle   
ground.   
(pauses)   
Look -- I understand your feelings about   
Miss Julian. However, she *has* had a   
rather tumultuous year, and I don't feel   
that she's been properly recognized for   
her biggest and most self-sacrificing   
achievement...saving the life of your   
friend.   
(pauses)   
Miss McPherson -- if there aren't any   
flowers to bloom, our garden will be   
without the aesthetic value that which   
Kennedy High prides itself upon. Please --   
put aside whatever lingering animosity you   
have for thine enemy and showcase your   
amazing talent to complete this daunting,   
but subsequently transcript-enriching   
task.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY - DAY 

Sam and Brooke walk down the hall, away from V.P. Krupp's office. 

SAM   
This is SO not going to work. 

BROOKE   
How do you know that, Sam? I'm   
sure that Nicole would jump at   
the chance at being the center of   
attention.   
(pauses)   
Or...is this about Harrison?   
(pauses)   
Oh my -- you don't want to do this   
because of Harrison. 

SAM   
No, Brooke, that's not it at all -- 

BROOKE   
Don't lie to me. I...I know how   
much it probably crushed you   
when you heard about Harrison   
moving on. And...I know about   
George, too. 

Sam scoffs. 

SAM   
Words travels fast. 

BROOKE   
No, actually I kind of figured it   
out myself when I saw you sitting   
in front of the TV the past few   
nights watching The Movie Channel   
and shotgunning Haagen Daz.   
(pauses)   
It's hard...I know. But look at it   
this way -- if you do this project,   
you might be able to at least get   
your mind off of George and salvage   
whatever friendship you and Harrison   
have. I'll be right by your side   
the whole time. 

Sam leans against the wall, shaking her head. 

SAM   
You know, I don't think this Harrison   
thing would bother me as much if I   
only *knew* who he was sleeping with. 

Brooke gives her a guilty look. 

Just then, NICOLE JULIAN struts by without saying a word. Sam tries to catch her attention. 

SAM   
Hey, Nicole -- 

NICOLE   
(not looking back)   
Not in the mood for an   
exSpamination right now! 

Sam turns to Brooke, shaking her head. 

SAM   
You said something about "jumping at   
the chance"? 

BROOKE   
Maybe it'll be harder than I thought. 

SAM   
Yeah.   


END OF PROLOGUE 


	2. ACT 1

**CRUEL INTENTIONS: ** ACT 1 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY - DAY 

Some HANDS tape up an announcement flyer for the Junior Academic Awards Banquet. 

CARMEN FERRARA and BROOKE walk down the hall. 

CARMEN   
No, no way, I'm not doing it -- 

BROOKE   
I don't think you have a choice,   
Carm. Krupps has already decided. 

They happen upon Lily and Josh at Lily's locker. 

LILY   
Decided what? 

CARMEN   
Brooke -- 

BROOKE   
Well, since Carmen here is our Homecoming   
Queen this year, Vice Principal Krupps is making   
her give an introductory speech at the awards   
banquet. 

LILY   
Carmen, that's great! 

JOSH   
Yeah, you GO, Carm. 

CARMEN   
Um, no, it's really NOT that great -- 

BROOKE   
The down side for Carmen is that she has   
to introduce Nicole. 

Lily's expression drops. 

LILY   
Nicole? 

CARMEN   
Yeah...she's kind of who they're honoring   
for this thing. 

LILY   
(scoffs)   
Well -- I don't think it's FAIR for you to   
have to say such nice things about a   
person who made your life a living *hell*   
last year. 

JOSH   
Hey, lighten up, Lil. I mean, she *was*   
the one who saved Harrison's life, y'know. 

LILY   
True, but still -- 

CARMEN   
That's not the worst of it, you guys -- I'm   
like, TERRIFIED of speaking in public. No,   
correction -- MORTIFIED. Like, freeze-in-   
place-wet-your-pants-then-crawl-back-home   
MORTIFIED. 

LILY   
That's like -- totally not true! You've sung in   
front of crowds before. *And* you're a   
Glamazon. 

CARMEN   
Lily...that's singing and dancing. That's something   
that I can do and literally forget why I'm putting   
myself out there.   
(huffs)   
This is something that I can't do...without   
remembering that people are zeroing in on   
me...and not necessarily my voice or my   
cheering. 

Sam comes upon them. 

SAM   
Hey guys -- what's up? 

BROOKE   
Carmen's got a case of butterflies. 

CARMEN   
Ha, I feel like there're pterodactyls   
running around in there, *screeching*,   
trying to claw their way out. 

Sam looks at them in confusion. 

BROOKE   
She's afraid to go up there to intro   
Nicole for this thing. 

SAM   
Oh -- come on. You'll do just fine. 

Carmen winces. Brooke turns to Sam. 

BROOKE   
Sam -- how's the search for Harrison? 

SAM   
No luck. You find Nicole? 

BROOKE   
Negative. God, you'd think that with   
all these flyers up she'd be itching for   
the chance step back into the limelight. 

CUT TO 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH - THE NOVAK - SAME 

MARY CHERRY   
I am just ITCHIN' to grab me some of   
that limelight! 

MARY CHERRY paces as NICOLE stands at the mirror, touching up her lip gloss. 

NICOLE   
Didn't you get an award notice in your locker? 

MARY CHERRY   
Of course I didn't! That's why you need to   
help me! 

NICOLE   
I don't understand this, Mary Cherry -- why   
the heck would you even *want* to get gussied   
up to go to some second-tier hotel to receive   
some cheesy laminated Kinko's certficate   
...matted in *vinyl*? 

MARY CHERRY   
Oh Nic -- ever since I was a wee one I've brought   
nothin' but disappontment to the distinguished Cherry name. 

Her eyes squint, she becomes reminiscent. ZOOM on her expression. 

MARY CHERRY   
It all started when I was SEVEN... 

DISSOLVE INTO FLASHBACK 

MARY CHERRY (V.O.)   
...Mama Cherry had entered me in the Lil' Miss   
Texas Tap n' Spin, one of the many rungs in the   
ladder of the horrifying phenomena of tortuous   
kiddie pageants... 

SHOT: A "younger" CHERRY CHERRY yanks a "young" Mary Cherry by her blond ponytails to the entry table and plops down a giant wad of money in front of the judges. 

MARY CHERRY (V.O.)   
...I'd practiced for WEEKS on my routine with   
the best baton and tap trainer that money could buy... 

SHOT: An expert baton twirler twirls a baton while tapping, throws, catches, and poses. CUT TO Mary Cherry, sniffing the end of the baton and trying to chew on it. 

MARY CHERRY (V.O.)   
...and even longer on shedding the extra pounds to fit   
into a glamourous, custom-made, one-of-a-kind leotard... 

SHOT: Cherry Cherry, in sunglasses and sun hat, sits in a lounge chair sipping a cocktail while watching Mary Cherry run a treadmill; the shimmering glam leotard sparkles on a mannequin next to her. Cherry Cherry presses a remote and the treadmill speeds up -- and Mary Cherry goes flying off of the treadmill. 

MARY CHERRY (V.O.)   
...when the time came to impress the judges with   
my fabulously stunning tribute to Bob Fosse, I blew   
them all away! 

SHOT: Mary Cherry tapping, spinning, throwing, and catching -- perfection, as the judges clap. 

MARY CHERRY (V.O.)   
But little did I know the hand that fate would smack   
my rosey little cherry cheeks was waitin' to strike! 

SHOT: Cherry Cherry beats Mary Cherry on the head with the end of the baton -- WHAP WHAP WHAP -- as Mary Cherry pouts. 

DISSOLVE BACK TO PRESENT 

MARY CHERRY (V.O.)   
It was because of what happened that sent me tailspinnin'   
into my Susan Lucci-like streak of underachievement. 

NICOLE   
Well...what happened? 

MARY CHERRY   
I lost to Kristi Corpus! Yeah! Turns out that her   
daddy dug a little deeper into his pockets to get   
his lil' girl the gold!   
(pauses)   
To this day, I can't somuch as look at a SLIM JIM, lest   
I be reminded of the terror of losing to that Mackie-clad   
HAGGIE! 

NICOLE   
Yeah, newsflash Sit n' Spin -- twirling a sparky baton around   
ain't gonna gitcha into Stanford -- or Bob Jones for that   
matter. Even if you had won and set yourself up for a lifetime   
of dizziness and annoying tap sequences, you have to have done   
something worthy of academic integrity to get an award at this   
thing. 

MARY CHERRY   
Well, Nic, since when has givin' up yer bone cells   
have anythin' to do with yer brain cells? 

NICOLE   
Point taken. But we still need to get you something   
to puff up your resume in order to get you anyway near   
that podium of perfection. 

MARY CHERRY   
Oh Nic...I'll do anything to get my name up on that   
bullentin board of academic achievement...ANYTHING.   


EXT. KENNEDY HIGH - LAWN - DAY 

HARRISON JOHN lies on the lawn, staring into the clouds, his head resting on his backpack. He momentarily lifts his head to the sound of muted laughter, as he looks to see the happy couples around him. He sighs and lies back again, placing his hands over his face. 

LILY   
Hey Harrison -- practicing to become   
one with mother earth just like I   
taught you? 

Harrison looks up to see Lily smiling down at him. 

HARRISON   
(mutters through his hands)   
More like practicing to become the   
invisible dog crap that no ones sees   
when they step in the grass. 

Lily sits down next to him. 

LILY   
What's wrong? 

Harrison sits up -- he looks like he hasn't had any sleep and his hair's a bit messed. 

LILY   
Wow. You may not have to practice   
all that much. What's going on? 

HARRISON   
Why bother asking...hey, shouldn't you be   
playing share the Tic Tac with ol' Josh, Lil?   
You guys are never apart for this long. 

Lily's expression sours. 

LILY   
Okay, *I'm* going to ignore what you just   
said and chalk it up to your lack of sleep. 

HARRISON   
I...I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to be an ass. 

LILY   
You're forgiven. So tell me...what's going on?   
Brooke and Sam have been looking for you all   
over school. 

HARRISON   
Well...Brooke and...Sam are the least of my   
problems. I dunno...I'm just not in a very good   
mood these days.   
(pauses)   
You know, I look around and I see all these shiny   
happy people...and me, well...I should be happy.   
I should be thankful that I'm still alive...but   
sometimes -- sometimes I just wish I'd never   
recovered, you know? 

LILY   
(aghast)   
DON'T say that! 

HARRISON   
It's true, Lil. 

Lily stares at him for a moment, trying to read his feelings. 

LILY   
This is about Sam, isn't it. 

HARRISON   
Surprisingly, it isn't.   
(pauses)   
Lily -- do you think it's possible...even remotely   
possible...to be in love with two people at the   
same time? 

Lily is a little shocked by his question. 

LILY   
I don't know. It's never happened to me before,   
so I can't say. 

Harrison bites his lower lip. 

LILY   
Well, I believe that you can love two people   
equally with the same amount of emotional   
investment -- 

HARRISON   
It doesn't matter anyway, it was just a   
question -- 

LILY   
Harrison. Whatever is going on with you   
is obviously eating you up inside and that   
isn't good for your spiritual well-being.   
Maybe you just need some time to think   
and sort things out -- 

HARRISON   
Doubt it. I...I swear, I...I was *this* close...   
so close I could literally feel it running through   
me -- so close I could feel her feeling it, too.   
(pauses)   
I can't get into it. All I can say is that...I   
never felt so alive with anyone until I was   
with this person, and then all of a sudden, just   
like everything else in my life, it exploded in   
my face. And I don't know how or why it   
happened -- it just did.   
(starts to tear up)   
And now I'm angry...and I'm hurt...and I don't know   
what to do about it because I've never been to   
this place before...it just hurts so bad, Lily...it -- 

Harrison breaks down. He leans into Lily, and she comforts him. Josh happens upon them, and crouches down, concerned, his hand on Harrison's shoulder. 

In the distance, NICOLE struts by and slows when she sees Harrison crying on Lily's shoulder. Before he can look up, she clears her throat and keeps walking.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - ADVANCED JUNIOR ENGLISH CLASS - DAY 

MISS ROSS sits on the edge of her desk. NICOLE is in the class along with EMORY, APRIL TUNA, SAM, and BROOKE. 

MISS ROSS   
Female rebellion has always been a popular   
theme for writers of prose and poetry, as the   
very concept of an intelligent, self-affirmative   
woman has long offended the very values of our   
ancient patriarchal societies. 

HARRISON finally enters -- there are no other seats except for the one between Sam and Nicole. 

MISS ROSS   
Glad you could join us in *this* microcosmic   
society, Mr. John. You should be glad that   
it's a rather forgiving matriarchy, as well. 

HARRISON   
(quiet, taking his seat between Sam and Nicole)   
Sorry. 

MISS ROSS   
Modern music has Madonna challenging the notion   
of male authority dictating the rules of our world,   
history has Joan of Arc, a woman so passionate   
about her beliefs that she was willing to martyr   
herself in defiance of the church -- classic literature   
has Sophocles's Antigone -- the true rebel with a   
cause.   
(pauses)   
Can anybody tell me -- who Antigone was? 

BROOKE raises her hand and Miss Ross nods. 

BROOKE   
Wasn't she Oedipus's daughter? 

MISS ROSS   
Yes Miss McQueen, she sure was the daughter of   
Oedipus Rex, the man who unknowingly had   
incestuous relations with his mother Jocasta,   
but -- as many others before you have, you have   
fallen into the trap of defining a woman by the   
men in her life and I can assure you, honey -- she   
was *the* quintessential self-defining woman. Maybe   
I phrased it wrong, so again I ask -- who *was* Antigone? 

Nicole raises her hand. 

MISS ROSS   
Yes, Miss Julian. 

NICOLE   
Antigone was a woman who understood   
the conflict between the need for social   
order...and the need to enforce higher law   
over man's law. 

MISS ROSS   
VERY good. Miss Julian has brought to   
light the very essence of what our tragic   
heroine Antigone was about -- and what   
the central issues of the play is about.   
(pauses)   
Divine law versus human law, conscience   
versus law, period. The major conflict   
facing both Antigone and Creon -- two   
very stubborn people -- centers around   
Antigone's sharp 'defiance of the law'...and   
her pride. 

Brooke glances at Nicole, then at Harrison. 

MISS ROSS   
Don't get me wrong, children -- pride is a   
multi-faceted concept in Greek literature, and   
in Antigone's case it serves as a double-edged   
sword: It is the fuel for her fire, but also the fuel   
that which burns her in the end. 

BROOKE   
Didn't she die because of her pride? 

MISS ROSS   
She died because she gave her brother a proper   
burial, Miss McQueen. 

Nicole glances at Harrison. Harrison has been in a zone, staring into space, since he entered. 

MISS ROSS   
Creon's law dictated that no man that rose   
against the throne or the city could be   
allowed to be buried with respect, and even   
though Antigone's brother Polynices was merely   
rising against injustice, he was still characterized   
as the aggressor and in defiance of the law.   
(pauses)   
Creon also needed to make sure that Antigone   
knew her place in his society, despite everyone   
else's support of her moral position and her actions.   
(pauses)   
This is that destructive part of the pride that I   
mentioned. Creon's pride is what causes him to   
ignore his son Haemon's pleas for mercy.   
Tiresias's prophecy about the anger of the gods   
finally makes a crack in Creon's conscience, but   
by then it's too late...at the end, he is left completely   
alone, after his son and wife committed suicide   
over the situation he created over Antigone. 

The bell rings and everyone gathers their stuff. 

MISS ROSS   
Tomorrow I'll probably assign you kids   
parts to read aloud, be prepared for some   
heavy drama. Mr. John, I'd like a word   
with you. 

Harrison turns and plops his bag down next to Miss Ross's desk. Sam and Brooke approach him as Nicole and the rest leave. 

BROOKE   
Hey Harrison. 

HARRISON   
Hey. 

BROOKE   
We were wondering when it was a good   
time for us to set this interview thing up. 

HARRISON   
Like...never. 

SAM   
Look...Harrison. I...I know how it is   
to not want to re-live your pain -- 

HARRISON   
I'm sorry...did you hear something, Brooke?   
It sounded like Sam's voice. 

BROOKE   
Harrison -- 

SAM   
No, Brooke, hey -- it's o.k.   
(picks up her things)   
I'll go work on that article...you guys --   
just go ahead and set it up without me.   
We've got alot of work ahead of us. 

BROOKE   
Sam...Sam! 

Sam quickly leaves. Brooke looks at Harrison. 

HARRISON   
I'm not in the mood for this right now. 

BROOKE   
I can see that.   
(pauses)   
Look...Sam's right. We do have alot of work   
ahead of us. Vice Principal Krupps didn't   
give us alot of time for this, so -- 

MISS ROSS   
Speaking of time, Miss McQueen, you are   
taking up mine as you stand there. 

BROOKE   
I'm sorry, Miss Ross --   
(to Harrison)   
We're not here to torture you...it's just   
an assignment. 

HARRISON   
I'll keep that in mind. 

Brooke leaves as Harrison stares into Miss Ross's desk as she writes. 

MISS ROSS   
(not looking at him)   
Is there something you need to talk   
about, Mr. John? 

HARRISON   
I don't think so. 

MISS ROSS   
Showing up late to class is only one of   
the things that makes me ask. Lately your   
usually enthusiastic participation seems   
to have diminished, if not completely   
disappeared. Now -- do I really bore   
you that much? 

HARRISON   
No -- no, not at all, Miss Ro -- 

MISS ROSS   
Then explain to me why I feel like the   
light has gone out in one of my best and   
brightest? 

HARRISON   
I don't really have an explanation. 

MISS ROSS   
Mmhm. Well, whatever it is, I suggest   
you deal with it in the best possible manner   
for you, immediately. Whether that means   
counselling, Prozac, or kick boxing -- doesn't   
matter to me.   
(pauses)   
As chairwoman for the JAAB committee I   
want my guests of honor to shine under that   
tracklighting on Saturday. 

HARRISON   
Will do. 

He turns to leave. 

MISS ROSS   
Mr. John -- 

HARRISON   
(turns back)   
Huh? 

Miss Ross holds up his bag. 

MISS ROSS   
Please take your baggage out of my   
classroom. 

Harrison takes his bag out of her hand and enters 

THE HALL -- 

he takes a sharp turn and sees NICOLE walking towards him. They stop, they turn away -- Nicole continues walking, but Harrison rolls his eyes and turns back. 

HARRISON   
Nicole -- wait. 

Nicole sighs and turns around. 

NICOLE   
What now, Boy Wonder? I   
don't have time to play Batman   
with you. 

HARRISON   
I...I think we need to talk. 

NICOLE   
And *I* think that everything   
that has to be said has already   
been said, so...why bother? 

HARRISON   
I think you know why.   
(pauses)   
You do. What I said to you...I   
meant it. And that's why you're   
running like you are -- it's 'cuz   
you're scared. 

NICOLE   
Mm. Well, hon, I guess you've   
found me out. Nothing scares me   
more than bad sex with a momma's   
boy in his bedroom. 

HARRISON   
You don't mean that -- 

NICOLE   
Yes, I do -- 

HARRISON   
No, you don't -- you don't and   
you know it.   
(pauses, comes closer)   
You told me that *I* did something   
special for you. 

NICOLE   
Those were just words, Harrison -- 

HARRISON   
Yes, but actions are actions and you   
know the old saying. What you didn't   
say...said more to me than anything   
else. And...and it wasn't just the act   
of sleeping together, either -- it was   
more than that. Come on -- I've seen   
plenty of simple acts on four hour rentals.   
This wasn't it. This was you and me...   
connecting even deeper than I think either   
of us would have ever imagined we could. 

Harrison reaches out to her cheek and brushes it with his fingertips, as she is temporarily stricken by his truth. 

HARRISON   
And I *know* you know exactly   
what I'm talking about. 

Nicole listens...but then breaks from his touch. 

NICOLE   
(getting frustrated)   
Look -- Harrison. I suggest that you   
pick up the pieces of your broken,   
idealistic heart, get some Krazy Glue,   
piece it together, and forget that you   
ever even thought that you could   
care for a big, seething bitch like me.   
I'm obviously too much for you to   
handle. 

HARRISON   
But I don't just care for you, Nicole.   
(pauses)   
I love -- 

NICOLE   
Don't even think about saying it,   
Harrison -- especially when I   
know it's not true. 

She turns and starts to walk away. Harrison grips the strap on his backpack and swallows. 

HARRISON   
Fine. I'll just tell everyone about   
what we did. 

Nicole freezes and her gaze dips towards the tiles on the floor -- but she turns back and scoffs.. 

NICOLE   
Please. You don't think people   
will actually believe that *I*   
would ever sleep with you? I'm   
not *that* desperate. And even if   
you did tell everyone about our   
hideous indiscretion, I'd just deny it --   
without any proof, you can't back   
up your ridiculous attempt to shame   
me.   
(pauses)   
On the other hand...I *do* have   
physical evidence -- plus one very   
credible witness -- to your trashy   
deathbed email about me.   
(pauses)   
Hm. Maybe I *will* make a cameo in   
Spam's video afterall. And afterwards...I   
think I have to go rework my *very* special   
tribute to a *very* special cancer survivor. 

She turns her heel and quickly proceeds to strut down the hall. 

FOCUS on Harrison's face as his teary eyes wander from her shrinking form into space...he turns away and leans against the locker.   


END OF ACT 1 


	3. ACT 2

**CRUEL INTENTIONS: ** ACT 2 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH - EMPTY CLASSROOM - DAY 

BROOKE and SAM sit on the windowsill, the camera set up. No one else is present. Brooke turns to Sam... 

BROOKE   
Maybe one of us should go look   
for him. 

SAM   
Be my guest. I just think this is all   
a bad, BAD idea. 

BROOKE   
It's not that bad. 

SAM   
Oh? Then why is Harrison nowhere   
to be found and Nicole so not willing   
to do this either? 

BROOKE   
Well...Nic's been through alot lately.   
I mean, how would you feel if -- 

Brooke stops herself. 

SAM   
If...? If what, Brooke? 

BROOKE   
Well...if you had just moved in with a   
birth mother you never knew and then   
moved out and now...are just kinda lost,   
kinda floating around not knowing who   
you really are? 

SAM   
I guess I'd feel pretty crappy. 

BROOKE   
Right. 

SAM   
But what about Harrison? What's his excuse? 

BROOKE   
Well...isn't it obvious? 

Sam looks at her in confusion. 

BROOKE   
HELLO. Who's doing this documentary again? 

SAM   
That shouldn't make any difference -- 

BROOKE   
Yeah, but you know it does.   
(pauses)   
I take it you still haven't talked to him. 

SAM   
No, but I was planning to -- 

BROOKE   
Sam! Come on -- even *he* must know by now that   
you're flying solo now. 

SAM   
After the way he blew me off after English? I don't think   
he even cares. 

Lily appears in the doorway. 

LILY   
Hey guys, how's the taping? 

BROOKE   
Pretty horrendous. You wouldn't happened to've   
seen Harrison anywhere? 

Lily's expression drops slightly. 

LILY   
Actually, I have.   
(pauses)   
Guys -- I think there's something major going down   
with him. 

BROOKE   
What's wrong? 

LILY   
Josh and I found him before 3rd period on the lawn   
and he was acting like someone -- or some_thing_ in   
him died. I have *never* seen him like this -- there were   
major waterworks, and he was trembling and sobbing -- 

SAM   
What? 

LILY   
And though he was *very* cryptic about   
everything, he did say that he's having problems --   
girl problems. 

BROOKE   
Oh my God. 

LILY   
Yeah. 

SAM   
Oh...sh...you know, I really shouldn't even be   
doing this. 

LILY   
Don't worry, Sam -- from the little that he did   
manage to eke out between sobs, he did   
say that it wasn't about you. 

SAM   
What? 

LILY   
(shrugs)   
I dunno. As I said, he didn't go into specifics.   
(pauses)   
Look, I gotta meet Carm, but...if he *does*   
show up, just be careful. I really think he's   
teetering on the edge of _Falling Down_, o.k.? 

SAM   
O.k. 

LILY   
Good luck with the documentary. 

BROOKE   
Bye Lily. Good luck with Carm. 

Lily leaves without fanfare. 

Brooke slides off of the windowsill. 

BROOKE   
Wow. I didn't realize that it's *this* serious   
with him. You know, maybe we shouldn't be   
doing this thing at all. 

SAM   
I know, but what are we going to do -- go to   
Krupps and tell him that neither of our subjects   
are willing to go on record about how they   
feel about organ and tissue donation? 

BROOKE   
I don't think it's the video, per se. I just think   
it's been a rough week for both of them. I'm sure   
had you talked to him by now you might've been   
able to find out what's been going on. 

SAM   
Me? Why does it have to be me? I mean, if   
*Lily* can't get anything out of him, what   
makes you think that *I* could? 

BROOKE   
He's your best friend, Sam -- 

SAM   
*Was* my best friend -- 

BROOKE   
*Is*, Sam. Lily did say that whatever his problems   
have to do with him breaking down, they don't have   
to do with you. 

SAM   
Well then WHO? Who is this mystery woman that   
Harrison seems so Romeo over?   
(pauses, shakes her head)   
Oh my...it's you, isn't it. 

Brooke scoffs. She becomes nervous nonetheless. 

BROOKE   
Sam, please. I got over that -- fast. Besides, you were   
there when I opened that window for you. 

SAM   
(quiet)   
Yeah. Unfortunately, I was...but...now that I think   
about it, *you* yourself have been pretty secretive   
lately. 

Sam watches as Brooke nervously looks away and fidgets with the carmera equipment. 

SAM   
Do...do you know something that I don't know? 

BROOKE   
("insulted")   
Puhlease! -- 

SAM   
Is there something you're not telling me, Brooke? 

Just then, NICOLE enters the doorway. 

NICOLE   
Brookie. Spam. 

She walks to the chair in front of the video camera and sits, legs crossed, back straight. 

NICOLE   
Let's get this over with. The lighting is   
pathetic in here, so focus on my good   
side, 'kay? 

Brooke and Sam look at eachother in surprise.   


EXT. KENNEDY HIGH - FRONT STEPS - SAME 

HARRISON sits on the steps, his hands folded and elbows resting on his knees as he stares into space. EMORY DICK comes by. 

EMORY   
(sits, plops bookbag down)   
Greetings, my good friend. 

HARRISON   
(still stares into space)   
Mm. 

EMORY   
I...have noticed that you seem to   
be in terrible spirits of late. 

HARRISON   
Really...didn't think anyone would   
notice. 

EMORY   
Well. I did tell you, lest you've forgotten --   
that I would be there for you when the time   
came. 

HARRISON   
I remember, but...what the hell were you   
talking about? 

EMORY   
Well...it seems reasonable to assume from   
your melancholy disposition and non-verbal   
communication...that the relationship between   
you and...Ms. Julian...has come to its inevitable end. 

Harrison, wide-eyed, turns to him. 

HARRISON   
Should I even ask *how* you knew it was   
Nicole? 

EMORY   
Probably not.   
(pauses)   
You're all the better for it, my friend. To sleep   
with the enemy, to put it crudely, would only   
serve to get one's buttocks in a permanent sling.   
And Ms. Julian-- she of all demon witches -- has   
victims so numerous -- 

HARRISON   
She's not like that, Emory. Well, when it   
comes to...you know -- 

EMORY   
I see. Well it seems to me like she has   
smitten you with the soft, velvet hands of love...   
then callously dumped you. 

HARRISON   
Hey, when you're right, you're right.   
(pauses)   
And...it wouldn't bother me if I only knew   
*why* she did it. It kinda came out of the   
blue, you know? Like...one minute everything's   
fine and the next...well, the next it's *poof* --   
gone. Like it was all a cruel dream or something. 

EMORY   
And you're hurt. 

HARRISON   
Yeah. 

EMORY   
And you're *angry*. 

Harrison pauses for a moment. 

HARRISON   
Yeah -- yeah, I'm damned angry! I'm so angry   
that I don't know what the hell to do, especially   
with this whole awards crap coming up and that   
*stupid* documentary that -- as you can see --   
I'm trying my best to avoid. I dunno...it's just   
driving me a little insane, that's all. 

EMORY   
Well...I may have a solution for you. A...method   
to indulge your madness. 

Emory reaches into his backpack and pulls out a video tape -- he hands it to a puzzled Harrison. 

EMORY   
Humiliation is the key to retribution...and recovery.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - EMPTY ROOM - DAY 

CARMEN stands at the head of the empty room and looks over the chairs. She can feel the butterflies rumbling in her stomach. 

DISSOLVE to CARMEN'S NIGHTMARE of 

standing on a stage, a spotlight nearly blinding her. The room is HUGE -- and *full* of people, watching her. She starts to speak... 

CARMEN   
Um...h...hi...I'muh...huh -- 

A lone boo starts a rumbling chain of booing and razzing. 

CARMEN   
(louder, over the boos)   
I'm uh...my name is...I'm huh -- 

FISH LENS ZOOM on a face popping out of the crowd at Carmen -- APRIL TUNA. 

TUNA   
WE know who you are -- you're Carmen   
Ferrara, inept spokesperson for the   
Glamazons and an obviously POOR choice   
for Homecoming Queen, since it seems   
that you can't even utter a coherent sentence in   
front of your adoring public! 

CARMEN   
No, it's not...I'm just a little -- 

FISH LENS ZOOM on another face -- HARRISON. 

HARRISON   
Nervous? Hell, you look a little more than   
nervous, Carm. You look absolutely   
*terrified*! 

FISH LENS ZOOM on NICOLE. 

NICOLE   
Yeah, hi, not to mention that you're a little   
underdressed for public speaking, hon. 

Carmen looks down and gasps in sheer horror -- she's not wearing anything! 

FISH LENS ZOOM on SAM, wide-eyed and horrified. 

SAM   
Carmen -- you're NAKED. 

Carmen panics. The crowd starts to laugh and point at her. Pan over all the students, pointing, laughing -- Carmen begins to feel dizzy. 

VOICES   
Carmen's friggin' naked!...Yo, lookit   
that, man!...Whoa, someone needs   
to get her fat ass off the stage!...You   
SUCK, Carmen Ferrara! 

LILY   
(V.O.)   
Carmen? 

CUT OUT of the nightmare, back to reality. 

Carmen's eyes pop open to see LILY standing next to her. 

LILY   
Are you o.k., Carm? My God, you're   
shaking. 

CARMEN   
I'm not o.k., Lil. 

LILY   
I take it you're still a little freaked about this   
speech thing. 

CARMEN   
My mind is acting up again, making me feel   
humiliated before I even go up there. 

LILY   
Carmen. It isn't *that* bad. 

CARMEN   
Easy for you to say. You're used to speaking   
in front of a crowd...you do it all the time when   
you put yourself out there for your causes.   
Me...I've never done this before. It's so different   
than being a cheerleader...because at least I'm   
part of a team, you know? And I didn't even give   
a fancy speech when I won Homecoming Queen.   
(pauses)   
What am I going to do? I don't even know what   
to say about...Nicole. 

Lily looks at her for a moment. 

LILY   
Well, I guess there's only one thing to do. 

CARMEN   
What's that? 

LILY   
Go right to the source. 

Carmen raises her eyebrows.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - THE NOVAK - DAY 

NICOLE stands at the sink, her arms crossed. MARY CHERRY stands behind the pouf, a large object underneath a black silk cloth on top of it. 

NICOLE   
I give. What's with the trick, Siegfried? 

MARY CHERRY   
Silly rabbit, this isn't magic -- it's *science*. Prepare   
to be mesmerized at my stunning display   
of knowledge and discovery, for I have   
prepared the PERFECT presentation guaranteed   
to win me academic nods of approval. Stand back,   
now -- I worked really hard on this   
thing and I *know* it's gonna git me the   
recognition I deserve! 

She takes the corner of the cloth in her fingers and rips it off of the thing -- it's a rather phallically shaped "thing" with a hole at its tip. The "rock" formations at its base look like...well...balls. Nicole snickers as Mary Cherry presents it a la Vanna White. 

NICOLE   
I didn't realize you were such a size queen. 

MARY CHERRY   
It's a fully functional volcano! And it's edible, to boot!   
I got my inspiration at lunch and tested it just before   
ya got here! Watch.... 

She presses a remote. Nothing happens except for a tiny rumble and a pathetic bubbling at the top. 

MARY CHERRY   
(frustrated)   
Now what in hell's goin' on with this thing? 

Nicole steps forward as Mary Cherry continues to press random buttons on her remote. Nicole leans over the project. 

NICOLE   
Looks like Dante's Peak needs a little Viagra there, hon. 

Mary Cherry stomps her heel and whacks the side of it. It starts to rumble for a moment -- all of a sudden, BLAM! It spews "molten lava" across hers and Nicole's faces. Nicole calmly wipes the "lava" from her eye. 

NICOLE   
Lava isn't WHITE, Mary Cherry. 

MARY CHERRY   
I know, but ketchup *stains*! 

She pouts. 

MARY CHERRY   
Daggoneit! I KNEW I shoulda just gone with   
my backup plan! 

She pulls out a flat board with a bunch of rainbow colored round balls stuck together on it. 

NICOLE   
What the hell is that? 

MARY CHERRY   
It's my other science project. 

NICOLE   
Newflash, Malcolm -- we're not in 6th grade   
anymore. Styrofoam models of atomic molecules   
aren't gonna impress Miss Glass any more than   
if you took a -- 

MARY CHERRY   
Aw now now, Jealous Judy -- shows how much YOU   
know about science...it's my model of the great   
Milky Way. Yeah! What better way to become a   
shining star...than to assemble a Stella-like sculpture   
of the stars! 

NICOLE   
Somehow, Mary Cherry, I don't think the universe   
itself is open for artistic interpretation. Wait -- I got it. 

Just then, Lily and Carmen walk in. Carmen's mouth drops open as they both see Mary Cherry and Nicole covered in "lava". 

LILY   
Wow...I didn't think you were THAT desperate,   
Nicole. 

NICOLE   
Yeah, whatever, wannabes. Shouldn't you be   
off playing tongue hockey with Joshie? Hm? 

She goes to the mirror and rips some tissues out of the dispenser to clean herself up. 

LILY   
Actually, we were looking for you. 

CARMEN   
Huh? Wait, no, we weren't -- 

LILY   
(drags Carmen in)   
Carmen is having a little trouble with   
her speech and we were wondering -- 

CARMEN   
*We*??? 

NICOLE   
You were wondering if I could help. Mm.   
(turns to them)   
I got news for ya. No amount of help --   
fashion or otherwise -- can save Carmen   
from certain humiliation. 

LILY   
Nicole -- maybe you should re-think your   
attitude about this, considering that the   
person who *she's* giving the speech about   
happens to be *you*. And since you're the   
best public speaker in our class and perhaps   
the whole school -- 

NICOLE   
O.k. now, flattery will get you nowhere. But   
I guess the truth will. 

They look over to Mary Cherry, who's now busy stomping her Milky Way to death. 

NICOLE   
You're not the only ones who need help, so   
make it fast. What's the problem? 

CARMEN   
It's...mostly nerves. I don't wanna get up there   
and freeze. I've tried the tricks, you know, like -- 

NICOLE   
Picturing everyone in the crowd naked? Yeah,   
well, that'll only serve to make you cringe more   
once you realize that April Tuna and Emory Dick   
will also be in that crowd.   
(pauses)   
What you need to do is think of it as a job, not   
an exposition of your flaws -- as numerous as they   
are. 

LILY   
That's not helping -- 

NICOLE   
Yeah, HI -- did I say I was finished?   
(pauses)   
Now. Remember that your job is to just go up   
there, say whatever you have to say, and just   
get it over with. Most people who'll be there won't   
be thinking of you -- they'll be thinking about   
various ways to escape the horrifically boring   
ceremony. If you stumble or screw up, no biggie.   
Everyone does. 

CARMEN   
Maybe everybody except for you. 

NICOLE   
Whatever. Just relax, and you'll be fine. 

She glances at Mary Cherry. 

NICOLE   
Well. I better get Beakman's World outta here   
so you hags can get to work. Mary Cherry. 

MARY CHERRY   
It's hopeless! It's just utterly HOPELESS! 

She trails Nicole out of the Novak, leaving the mangled pieces of her science projects behind. 

Lily sighs. 

CARMEN   
Well that didn't help much. 

LILY   
I think it did -- at least a little. What   
Nicole said was right -- the people   
attending this thing won't be focusing   
on you, Carm. They're more likely to   
be thinking, "God, when is this thing   
going to end?" or "How can I slip out   
of here without anyone noticing?" People   
are more self-centered than you think. 

CARMEN   
Yeah...especially Nicole. 

LILY   
Well...I got the feeling that even she doesn't   
really believe that she's perfect anymore.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - EMPTY CLASSROOM - DAY 

BROOKE checks her watch. 

BROOKE   
I think we should just call it a day. 

SAM   
I can't believe he would let us down like   
this. 

BROOKE   
Well, he really hasn't been himself lately. 

She starts to disassemble the camera equipment. 

BROOKE   
Besides, we got some *really* good stuff with   
Nicole. It was perfect! 

SAM   
Yeah, that was surprising. I wonder if it was all   
just an act. 

BROOKE   
I don't think so -- she seemed pretty genuine. Even   
you have to admit that. 

SAM   
I guess. 

CALVIN KRUPPS peeks in. 

KRUPPS   
Ladies -- how's the production going? 

BROOKE & SAM   
Uh...it's uh -- 

BROOKE   
Fine, it's -- 

SAM   
Harrison's a little hard to get ahold of,   
but it's definitely going to be like, totally   
Ken Burns material. 

KRUPPS   
I see...well, if Mr. John is *that* elusive,   
perhaps you could approach the project   
from a different angle, say, interview those   
who know him, his family members, et   
cetera, et cetera -- 

HARRISON nearly crashes into Mr. Krupps -- he's out of breath and all smiles. 

HARRISON   
No need to, Mr. Krupps -- sorry I'm running   
just a little bit late -- Brooke, Sam. 

BROOKE   
Harrison? We were just -- 

HARRISON   
I'm -- man, I'm so sorry. I meant to get here   
sooner, but I was tied up in something -- it   
doesn't matter.   
(all smiles)   
So are we gonna do this or what? 

SAM   
Um...sure. Yeah, of course. 

KRUPPS   
Well, if there's no problem here I'll leave you to   
your art. If a problem does arise, please don't   
hesitate to contact either me or Miss Ross. 

Krupps exits and Harrison weaves around the desks towards the chair and sits down. 

Brooke and Sam turn to a smiling Harrison. 

BROOKE   
Are you o.k., Harrison? I mean, we saw   
Lily earlier and she said -- 

HARRISON   
I'm fine, Brooke. I was just having one of   
those sensitive male moments. Everything's   
lookin' up now.   
(pauses)   
Now...can we get this thing rolling? I can't tell   
you how much it'd mean to me to be a part of   
this whole donor month thing. 

Brooke starts fastening the camera to the tripod again. Harrison turns to Sam. 

HARRISON   
Oh, and Sammy...I'd like to be more   
than just a public service announcement.   
I really wanna get involved in this project, so...   
you think either of you could use my help? 

SAM   
Uh...sure. 

HARRISON   
Great! Great.... 

Brooke and Sam look at eachother in confusion, smile guardedly, and prepare the setting.   


END OF ACT 2 


	4. ACT 3

**CRUEL INTENTIONS: ** ACT 3 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH - ADVANCED JUNIOR ENGLISH CLASS - DAY 

MISS ROSS sits at the edge of her desk as the students sit. 

MISS ROSS   
Seeing that I'd be out of luck if I asked for   
volunteers, I will now assign parts to run   
through a scene...so y'all can get a feel for   
the words of classic indignation. 

The class groans. 

MISS ROSS   
Mmhmm, I thought so. 

She looks down at her copy of the play. 

MISS ROSS   
Ms. Julian, naturally, you will be Antigone. 

Nicole smiles and her face reads, "Of course." 

MISS ROSS   
Mr. Dick -- you will play the part of Creon. 

Nicole's mouth drops -- the class giggles. 

MISS ROSS   
And...Miss McQueen, you will come in as   
Ismene, towards the end. 

She moves out of the way of her desk. Brooke's eyes widen, and she pages through the play. Sam smiles and shakes her head. 

MISS ROSS   
Well come on, people -- I don't have all   
day. 

Nicole trudges up to the front of the class as Emory hops up excitedly -- he strikes an overly dramatic pose as Nicole rolls her eyes. 

MISS ROSS   
Antigone, you can start at the last line after your   
statement about the glory of burying your brother.   
Around line 500. 

Nicole clears her throat and reads from her copy. 

NICOLE   
But royalty, blest in so much besides,   
hath the power to do and say what it will. 

EMORY   
(animated)   
Thou differest from all these Thebans in that view. 

NICOLE   
They also share it, but they hold their tongues for thee. 

EMORY   
Art thou not ashamed to act apart from them? 

NICOLE   
No -- there is nothing shameful in reverence to a brother. 

EMORY   
Was it not a brother, too, that died in the opposite cause? 

NICOLE   
Brother by the same father and the same sire. 

MISS ROSS   
Unless they had artificial insemination and surrogate   
mothers in ancient Greece, the line is "Brother by   
the same _mother_", Ms. Julian. 

NICOLE   
Whoops -- my bad. 

MISS ROSS   
That's all right. Continue. 

EMORY   
Why, then, dost thou render a grace that is irreverent in his sight? 

NICOLE   
The dead man will not say that he so deems it. 

EMORY   
Yay, if thou makest him but equal in honour with the wicked. 

NICOLE   
It was his brother, not his slave, that perished. 

EMORY   
Wasting this land...while he fell as its champion. 

NICOLE   
Nevertheless, Hades desires these rites. 

EMORY   
But the good desires not a like portion with the evil. 

NICOLE   
Who knows but this seems blameless in the world below? 

EMORY   
A foe is never a friend -- not even in death. 

NICOLE   
'Tis not my nature to join in hating, but in loving. 

SAM   
(mutters)   
Yeah, right. 

Brooke elbows her. 

EMORY   
Pass, then, to the world of the dead, and, if thou must   
need love, love them. While I live, no woman shall rule me! 

MISS ROSS   
Enter Miss McQueen, lo, yonder Ismene comes forth, yadda yadda,   
next line, Mr. Dick. 

Brooke snaps out of thought and rushes up to Emory. 

EMORY   
Come, tell me now, wilt thou also confess thy part in this   
burial, or wilt thou deny all knowledge of it? 

BROOKE   
I have done the deed and share the burden of the   
charge. 

NICOLE   
Nay, justice will not suffer thee to do that. Thou didst not   
consent to the deed, nor did I give thee part in it. 

BROOKE   
But now that ills beset thee, I am not ashamed to sail the   
seas of trouble at thy side. 

Nicole becomes agitated as she gets into her role. Brooke also gets into her role as she sees Nicole possibly incorporating her own current feelings into her lines. 

NICOLE   
Whose was the deed, Hades and the dead are witnesses:   
A friend in words is not the friend that I love. 

BROOKE   
Nay, sister, reject me not, but let me die with thee, and   
duly honour the dead. 

NICOLE   
Share not my death, nor claim deeds to which thou   
hast not commit...my death will suffice. 

BROOKE   
And what life is dear to me, bereft of thee? 

NICOLE   
Ask Creon -- all thy care is for him. 

BROOKE   
Why vex me thus, when it avails thee nought? 

NICOLE   
Indeed, if I mock, 'tis with pain that I mock thee. 

BROOKE   
Tell me, how can I serve thee, even now? 

NICOLE   
Save thyself, I grudge not thy escape. 

BROOKE   
Oh, woe is me...and shall I have no share in thy fate? 

NICOLE   
Thy choice was to live...mine, to die. 

Miss Ross claps. 

MISS ROSS   
Braaa-vo, ladies -- excellent reading.   
Please, retake your seats. 

She waits until the kids re-take their seats -- Emory puckers his lips at Nicole as she gags. 

MISS ROSS   
As you can see, Antigone is one   
tough cookie -- a woman who   
stands by her convictions because   
she believes in a higher judgement   
than that of man's judgment. Creon   
doesn't budge, either -- for he cannot   
understand why a woman would go   
against the laws of man, especially   
if it means certain death.   
(pauses)   
On a broader scope, sometimes   
people do things that others don't   
understand, never knowing the real   
reasons -- if there are any -- for their   
actions. 

Harrison perks his ear and glances towards Nicole, who files her nails. 

MISS ROSS   
But hear this, children -- in Antigone's   
case, Creon thinks he knows her   
reasons because of who she is...but he   
doesn't fully understand them until the   
consequences of his chosen actions come   
back to destroy him. 

Brooke glances at Harrison. Sam catches the glance.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - HALLWAY - DAY 

BROOKE and SAM walk down the hall after English. 

BROOKE   
I am soooo glad Harrison's in on this   
project. Sure takes a little pressure   
off, you know? 

SAM   
Um, yeah, but we were supposed to do   
this whole thing by ourselves. 

BROOKE   
Sam -- be glad that he's even involved.   
Besides, it's just editing.   
(stops at her locker)   
Look...I know how hard it was for you   
yesterday. But at least you guys talked...   
and it was *good*. 

SAM   
Yeah, I guess you're right. But it was so --   
awkward. It was like I was interviewing   
someone I didn't know. 

BROOKE   
Well...obviously whatever was bothering him   
changed him a bit. 

SAM   
Obviously. 

BROOKE   
How's the article going? 

SAM   
Oh -- don't even ask. I'm sooooo   
behind, but I think I can fix that by   
integrating it with the actual   
event. 

BROOKE   
Kill two birds with one stone. 

SAM   
Exactly. I don't wanna bore everyone   
with statistics and stuff...I'd like to   
actually cover the banquet. That way I can   
get everyones' reactions to our video. 

BROOKE   
Sounds good.   
(pauses)   
See? I told you it wouldn't be that bad.   
(pauses)   
I've gotta run. I want to catch up with   
Nicole to go over some minor details   
about our project. 

SAM   
Me too -- I mean, I've got to go too. I've   
got to go log on to see what I can find   
about tissue donors and their recipients. 

BROOKE   
I thought you said that you didn't want to bore   
people with statistics? 

Sam hedges. 

SAM   
It's just background, Brooke. I won't be   
publishing numbers or anything. 

BROOKE   
Mm. Okay. Catch up later? 

SAM   
Yeah, definitely. 

BROOKE   
Don't worry -- it'll turn out fine. 

She leaves Sam standing at her locker. Sam leans against the locker and closes her eyes -- she's troubled, but didn't let on to Brooke about it.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - LUNCHROOM - DAY 

NICOLE sits alone, pensive, lightly tapping a light blue index card against her cheek. She brings it up to VIEW and it reads in fancy script: 

_You and your family are cordially invited to attend_   
KENNEDY HIGH SCHOOL'S   
**JUNIOR ACHIEVEMENT AWARDS BANQUET**   
_to take place this Saturday Evening at the Chilton Hills Grand Hotel_   
_where we will be honoring_   
**NATIONAL ORGAN AND TISSUE DONOR MONTH**   
_with Guest of Honor_   
**NICOLE JULIAN**   
_and special presentation by_   
**BROOKE McQUEEN and SAM McPHERSON**   
_7:00 P.M. SHARP_   
Free Buffet and Valet Parking - Limit Two Guests Per Student 

NICOLE   
Family...right. 

BROOKE sits down across from her, as she slips the card back into her bag. 

BROOKE   
Hey Nicole. 

NICOLE   
Hey Brookie. 

BROOKE   
I wanted to talk to you about the video   
we shot yesterday. 

NICOLE   
Something wrong? 

BROOKE   
You tell me. You seemed preoccupied. 

NICOLE   
Yeah, well...I was just a little concerned   
about those horrible filming conditions.   
Natural light might've been good   
for Gwenny in _Emma_, but not for me. 

BROOKE   
It's more than that...I...I so totally thought   
that you might -- 

NICOLE   
Come clean about Harrison being my --   
(stops herself, aware of the others in the lunchroom)   
Fat chance. 

BROOKE   
Well, why not? This video would've been the   
perfect opportunity for you to -- 

NICOLE   
Destroy the already tattered pieces of my   
reputation? 

BROOKE   
For you to have some emotional relief. I can   
tell that this whole idea of him...being related   
to you is eating you up inside. I mean -- what's   
the big deal? 

NICOLE   
What's the big deal? I'll tell you what the deal is,   
fair Brookie. You may have bonded with your   
soon-to-be step-Spam, but that's nothing compared   
to a blood tie that bonds classy popularity...to   
unsightly loserdom. Yeah, I admit it -- I'm not as   
popular as I was when I was a Glamazon, but I   
still hold the power in this school to make or break   
someone. I don't plan on giving that up anytime   
soon -- especially not for someone I don't give a   
broken heel for. 

BROOKE   
I think you do care. In fact...I think you care more than   
you're letting on. 

NICOLE   
Please. 

BROOKE   
No, I know how you are, Nicole. I saw how you were   
on that tape and damned if I didn't see you almost *cry*   
when you started talking about Harrison. 

NICOLE   
I see you fell for my Oscar worthy performance -- 

BROOKE   
That was no performance. This thing is not important   
enough for you to make the effort.   
(pauses)   
I *know* there was something going on between   
you and Harrison before you found out that he's blood.   
I just want you to know that *I'm* not here to judge   
you because...it wasn't your fault that you didn't know. 

Nicole thinks for a moment, staring into the table. She snaps out -- quickly. 

NICOLE   
You don't know JACK about what did or didn't   
happen. And Goddess forbid if anything *did* happen, it's   
nice to know that I'd have Brooke McQueen -- she of loyalty   
and understanding -- on my side. But not everyone is as   
nonjudgemental as you. Reality bites the big one, Brookie,   
and I promise you -- it'll have ALOT to chew on when I   
make my speech at the banquet.   
(pauses)   
We've all gotta lose some time, right? 

She abruptly picks up her bag and exits, leaving Brooke shocked and alone to think.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - A/V ROOM - DAY 

SAM sits in front of the editing module, watching the action onscreen. A CLOSE UP of Harrison is in view. 

HARRISON   
You never know what you have until   
you've come _this_close to losing it. Only   
then do you start appreciating the little   
things, you know? Like how the sky   
looks first thing in the morning...or how   
the air tickles the hairs in your nose when   
you inhale...it's all silly and stupid stuff   
until...until you come to that spot when you   
realize that you may never be able to do   
any of these silly, stupid things again. 

Sam fast forwards the tape. 

SAM'S VOICE   
Have you ever actually lost someone like   
that? 

HARRISON   
Yeah...my friend, Clarence. He was a great   
guy...taught me alot about myself. I mean, his   
loss though -- was physical. I can still feel his   
spirit around. I swear, though...the worst kind   
of loss is when you lose someone spiritually. 

SAM'S VOICE   
Spiritually? 

HARRISON   
I was close to someone...it's a strange situtation.   
Without going into detail, she was beautiful both   
inside and out and...she didn't know it. Or if she   
did, she didn't let on that she did. She   
never showed it to anyone, except maybe   
her closest friends...and even then I'm not   
exactly sure whether she did or not. The   
one thing I was sure of was...that she shared   
it with me. Her inner beauty. It really   
killed me when I realized that I'd lost it. 

SAM'S VOICE   
How did you lose it? 

HARRISON   
I...I don't want to talk about it. I just know   
that there must be a reason for it...I just   
haven't figured it out yet. 

Sam fast forwards again. 

HARRISON   
-- the importance of organ and tissue donation. 

SAM'S VOICE   
Generally, people who receive organs or tissue   
from others don't know who their donors are.   
That's not the case in your situation. Can you   
tell us how you feel about your donor and   
classmate, Nicole Julian? 

Sam watches the screen as Harrison's expression drops slightly and he hesitates. 

SAM'S VOICE   
Harrison? You -- 

HARRISON   
(nervous)   
She saved my life.   
(shrugs)   
What else is there to say? We weren't friends before   
this procedure. In fact, she teased me mercilessly   
throughout my sophomore year, and...well, people   
make mistakes. Underneath all of that sheet metal   
exterior, Nicole is a truly gifted and wonderful person,   
and I'd give my life for her to know that I am thankful...for   
sharing a part of herself with me like this. I know I've made   
my share of mistakes. I've said some things that I deeply   
regret and -- I'd just like to apologize.   
(looks into the lens as Brooke zooms in on his face)   
Nicole, I know you'll be watching this, so...I'm sorry   
for whatever I said about you before. Our experience   
in this whole...donation thing has made me realize how   
valuable you are to me. 

There is a long silence after the last line as the camera focuses on a thoughtful Harrison. 

Sam pauses after the last line and rewinds a tiny bit -- she starts the tape again. 

HARRISON   
-- whole...donation thing has made me realize how   
valuable you are to me. 

Sam focuses on Harrison's mouth after the line, and it looks like he starts to mouth something, ever so subtlely. It looks like the beginning of "I love you", but he bites his lip before he finishes. 

Sam cocks her head in question. She rewinds back, near to where she started. 

HARRISON   
-- She never showed it to anyone, except maybe   
her closest friends...and even then I'm not   
exactly sure whether she did or not.   
The one thing I was sure of was...that she   
shared it with me. 

Sam fast forwards again. 

HARRISON   
-- Underneath all of that sheet metal exterior, Nicole   
is a truly gifted and wonderful person, and I'd give   
my life for her to know that I am thankful...for   
sharing a part of herself with me like this. 

Sam stops the tape and leans back in her chair. She shakes her head, attempting to dismiss a foreboding feeling. 

HARRISON   
Sam? 

Sam nearly jumps out of her skin as she turns to see Harrison at the door to the A/V room. 

SAM   
Harrison -- I...I was just reviewing the tape. 

HARRISON   
Oh? Well I hope the camera didn't catch that   
massive snot dangling out of my nose. 

SAM   
(laughs)   
No, of course not...it's great...it looks great. 

There is a tense moment of silence between them. 

SAM   
Are...you here to work on it? 

HARRISON   
Nah, I was just walkin' by and couldn't ignore   
the sound of my cracking voice...I thought   
maybe Brooke was in here. 

SAM   
It's just me.   
(pauses)   
But if you want to work on it now -- 

HARRISON   
I've got some things to do first...my mom --   
she wants to take me out n' get me suited up for   
this gala event. She thinks it's a big deal. 

SAM   
Well, you are -- in part -- the main attraction. 

HARRISON   
Yeah...well. Yay for me. 

They laugh an uncomfortable laugh. Sam nods her head as Harrison stares at the ground. She gathers her books. 

SAM   
I'm just gonna go, the tape's right there -- 

HARRISON   
I heard that you and George broke up. 

Sam turns back and closes her eyes. 

HARRISON   
I know we didn't get a chance to talk about   
it yesterday, but -- 

SAM   
And I don't want to talk about it now -- 

HARRISON   
I just want to say that I'm sorry.   
(pauses)   
I know how it feels. 

SAM   
I've heard you moved on. 

Harrison turns his head. 

HARRISON   
It's not that simple. 

He approaches her. 

HARRISON   
Sam...Sammy. I...I've just had a really screwed   
up week. And...I don't want to add to either of   
our problems by dwelling on our mess. I care for   
you, Sam...deeply. But I'm not here to take   
advantage of your pain. I'm just here. 

SAM   
I'll remember that. 

HARRISON   
Good, because I don't know what I'd do if I   
felt that I could never speak to you again,   
especially now. 

SAM   
Why now? 

HARRISON   
It's...complicated. 

SAM   
I see. 

HARRISON   
Sam, I swear -- if I hadn't made a solemn   
promise to someone, you'd totally be in   
the know. 

SAM   
No, I like -- totally understand. 

HARRISON   
Good. 

They smile. 

HARRISON   
Friends again? 

SAM   
Definitely. 

Harrison puts out his fist -- she knocks it with hers, but he grabs her for a big, friendly hug and they laugh. 

IN THE HALL by the A/V room, NICOLE walks by unnoticed, but steps back -- she sees Harrison and Sam hugging. She slips around the corner. 

BACK TO Harrison and Sam breaking the hug -- they hold eachother close, but stop themselves in the awkward moment. 

SAM   
I've -- I've got to go. 

HARRISON   
Yeah. 

SAM   
(leaving)   
Can you lock up? 

HARRISON   
No problem. 

SAM   
Promise me you won't get yourself   
into any trouble? 

HARRISON   
Scout's honor. 

Sam leaves. Harrison stands for a moment, watching her go. He then leans over to the module and removes the tape from the VCR and stuffs it in his bag -- he exits 

INTO THE HALL and starts walking when Nicole startles him. 

NICOLE   
Wow, I think even Michael Jordan   
would be impressed by your rebound. 

HARRISON   
What are you talking about, Nicole? 

NICOLE   
It doesn't matter, Wonderboy. What   
I've got planned for you won't compare   
to any amount of bleeding heartache   
that you unload upon poor little Spam. 

She turns her heel abruptly but he grabs her arm. 

HARRISON   
Okay, wait -- 

He realizes his grip and lets go. She turns, livid. 

HARRISON   
I'm not afraid of you anymore, Nicole. 

NICOLE   
You should be. 

HARRISON   
I'm not. You see...you're not the only one with   
the power to destroy someone. Remember --   
I've seen you completely naked. 

NICOLE   
Your deniable rumors are of no threat to me. 

HARRISON   
I wasn't talking about your body, Nicole. I   
was talking about *you* -- your soul. People   
say it's nonexistent, but I know it's there. I know   
how it works. And...once I found out how it   
works, I also figured out that there's nothing   
to fear because I too can and will use what I   
know to defend myself.   
(pauses)   
So...you can go on believing that you can   
humiliate me at will, or...you can start worrying   
about how I can humiliate you. 

He starts to walk off. 

HARRISON   
See you at the banquet, Nicole. 

He leaves her standing alone in the hallway, her expression reflecting the uneasy feelings inside her.   


END OF ACT 3 


	5. ACT 4

**CRUEL INTENTIONS: ** ACT 4 

INT. KENNEDY HIGH - THE NOVAK - NIGHT 

NICOLE stands, arms crossed, posing -- she faces away from the mirror. 

NICOLE   
Tell me again why you ripped me away   
from my pre-banquet evening peddy? 

Someone sits on the pouf in front of her with a drawing board propped up against her legs -- MARY CHERRY'S head peeks from behind the board. 

MARY CHERRY   
Why, you *know* that this very pouf is   
the source of my inspiration! Now   
quit movin' or else yer lips are gonna end   
up by yer ear! 

NICOLE   
I know I said I'd help you, but isn't it a little   
too late now? 

MARY CHERRY   
It's *never* too late when there's a Cherry   
involved. 

NICOLE   
How much longer? My kneecap's starting to   
crack. 

MARY CHERRY   
Hush up, complainer! Artistic vision takes   
time...and sometimes, like in the classic campy   
Aussie flick _Priscilla_, a rainbow assortment   
of eyeliner. 

NICOLE   
Yeah, well we're not running a drag show, hon.   
Let's move along, hm? 

MARY CHERRY   
Well I can't very well finish if yer squirrellin' all   
over the place like an epileptic jackrabbit!   
(pauses, peeks out from behind her board -- sinisterly serious)   
Is there somethin' botherin' you? I could very well   
scrap this art thing in favor of an award in psychosocial   
services. 

NICOLE   
Psycho being the operative word. 

She straightens her back and retakes her pose. 

NICOLE   
Nothing's bothering me. I'm fine. Let's get this over   
with. 

MARY CHERRY   
Well you know, I *have* been watchin' alot of the   
Discovery Channel's _Eye on Psychology_ and they said   
that it can be physically unhealthy for someone to keep   
their problems buried deep inside -- 

NICOLE   
It's gonna be physically unhealthy for you to keep   
stalling because I'm gonna bury that pencil so far up your -- 

MARY CHERRY   
I sense alot of anger -- 

NICOLE   
(angry, eyes wide)   
DRAW! 

MARY CHERRY   
(sheepishly)   
*Okay*. 

There is silence save for the sound of Mary Cherry's pencil running over the paper. 

MARY CHERRY   
Almost finished... 

She scribbles a few more lines. 

MARY CHERRY   
...There! 

Nicole sighs, her body relaxing. 

NICOLE   
Let's see it. 

Mary Cherry walks over to the leather seating and props the drawing board up -- it's GOD AWFUL stick figure drawing of Nicole. 

MARY CHERRY   
D'ya think I made ya too fat? 

NICOLE   
Okay, so art isn't quite your forte, either. 

MARY CHERRY   
Oh, Nic -- Mama Cherry is right. I'm just a talentless   
fixture on the landscape of shame! 

She snarls and breaks her pencil in half with her hands and throws the pieces at the wall. 

MARY CHERRY   
I'm doomed! 

NICOLE   
There, there. 

MARY CHERRY   
You don't understand! Mama Cherry's flyin'   
in from Dallas tomorrow mornin'! She thinks   
I'm gettin' an award! What am I gonna do? 

NICOLE   
Don't lose hope, Mary Cherry. There's gotta be   
something you're really good at. 

MARY CHERRY   
WAIT -- Nicole Julian. You have just released me   
from the burden of praise worthy work. What I have   
to do has been starin' me smack in my well-moisturized   
face all along! 

NICOLE   
And what's that? 

MARY CHERRY   
Now now, gotta save some surprises. 

NICOLE   
I'll second that. 

Nicole starts to leave but turns back and rips the drawing down from the board. 

MARY CHERRY   
Well, what are you doin' with my drawing? 

NICOLE   
(rolling it up)   
I'm saving it for posterity. 

MARY CHERRY   
(flattered)   
Why Nic -- 

NICOLE   
Serial killer art goes for big bucks on eBay. 

Nicole starts to leave. 

MARY CHERRY   
Oh. 

Just as the door closes, she turns and waves her hand, following. 

MARY CHERRY   
Wait, I forgot to sign it!   


INT. McQUEEN/McPHERSON HOUSE - KITCHEN - SAME 

LILY steps up to the front of the kitchen. 

LILY   
First, I'd like to thank you all for being here. 

PAN to the other side of the kitchen, where BROOKE, JANE McPHERSON, MIKE McQUEEN, and JOSH sit as an "audience". 

LILY   
It means alot for Carmen to be able to do this   
in front of an audience before her speech for   
the banquet tomorrow night. In a minute,   
she will take the first brave step to conquering her   
fear of public speaking. 

CUT TO 

THE HALLWAY where SAM bangs on the door of the bathroom. 

SAM   
Carmen, come on! 

CARMEN   
(from inside)   
No, uh-uh. No way I'm doing this. 

SAM   
It's not like it's a big crowd or anything! 

CARMEN   
It's not the crowd...it's the material. 

SAM   
Trust me, Carm...we could've done alot   
worse.   
(pauses at the silence)   
Don't even think about slipping out the   
window, it won't work...Carmen? 

Carmen unlocks the door and shyly steps out. 

CARMEN   
I already tried...it's too small even for Brooke   
to crawl through.   
(squints her eyes)   
I hate you guys for this. 

Sam drags her out through the hall. 

BACK TO THE KITCHEN 

LILY   
Up, and here she is. 

The people present clap. Lily pats her on the back, urging her along. 

LILY   
You can do it, Carm. 

Carmen, visibly nervous, glances at her audience as Sam and Lily take their seats. She clears her throat. She delivers her speech calmly _without_ singing (but a little nervously). 

CARMEN   
You like to dance...on the hip hop spots.   
And you cruise to grooves to connect the dots.   
Not just urban, you like the pop, 'cuz she was   
...livin' la vida loca. 

Jane and Mike glance at eachother in confusion. 

CARMEN   
(swallows nervously)   
She had dumps like a truck...truck...truck.   
Thighs like what...what...what.   
(pauses)   
Baby move your butt, butt, butt...I think I'll   
sing it again. 

Lily smiles at her as Brooke and Sam smile widely at the amusement. 

CARMEN   
She had dumps like a truck...truck -- truck.   
Thighs like what, what, what...all night long,   
let me see that thong. 

Josh looks thoroughly confused -- but intrigued. 

CARMEN   
I like it when the beat goes duh-dun-duh...   
baby, make your booty go duh-dun-duh.   
Baby I know you wanna show that...thong   
th-thong...thong --   
(pauses)   
-- thong.   
(pauses, shrugs)   
That's it. 

Lily starts to clap excitedly as Brooke and Sam join in. Josh is still dumbstruck, but claps slowly, nodding...as Jane and Mike follow in the claps. 

JOSH   
Whoa -- I didn't know Sisquo could sound   
so poetic! 

Jane and Mike are completely confused. 

JANE   
Um...Carmen, honey? I hope that's *not*...what you'll   
be saying tomorrow night. 

CARMEN   
It's not...thankfully. 

BROOKE   
Lily had this fantastic idea where Carmen would   
recite the dumbest thing imaginable -- 

SAM   
-- so that *if* people started laughing, she'd realize   
that they're not laughing at her, but the words. 

MIKE   
(nods)   
Ah, the ol' transference bit. 

LILY   
Did it work? 

Jane and Mike hesitate. 

JANE   
Uh -- sure did! 

MIKE   
We definitely weren't zeroing in on you. 

LILY   
Great! Well, Carm -- how did *you* feel   
about it? 

CARMEN   
I felt ridiculous. 

SAM   
Yeah, but you did it without freaking out. 

BROOKE   
And just think -- you'll be totally prepared   
for tomorrow. 

CARMEN   
Not really...I kinda have to work on what I   
want to say -- Sam? Help??? 

SAM   
No dice, Carm -- I've got an article to work on. 

Carmen winces. Lily and Josh gather their stuff. 

LILY   
Come on, Carm...Josh and I'll help you. 

JOSH   
Yeah...we'll make sure you survive the spotlight. 

They start to leave. 

JOSH   
It was nice seeing you again, Mr. McQueen, Ms.   
McPherson -- 

MIKE   
No problem...come by any time. 

Jane shakes her head and chuckles as they leave. She sighs. 

JANE   
So how *is* that article going, Sam? 

Sam nervously glances at a glaring Brooke. 

SAM   
It's...it's coming along. 

JANE   
Well, do I get a sneak peek? 

Brooke cocks her head. Sam shakes her head. 

SAM   
Um, it's really not that far along, and besides...   
my coverage of the banquet will be a big part   
of it. 

JANE   
Oh...okay, then what about the video? How'd   
it come out? 

SAM   
Good. It came out really awesome. 

BROOKE   
Harrison's working on it right now...Sam? 

SAM   
Eeyeah, I think so. I saw him earlier and he said   
that that's what he'd be doing tonight. 

Mike hugs Jane from behind. 

MIKE   
(kisses her on the cheek)   
So much for having the parental privilege of   
inside scoop, huh? 

JANE   
That's o.k....sometimes it's good to be pleasantly   
surprised.   
(to the girls)   
I'm sure you girls did a wonderful job. 

Sam and Brooke glance at eachother and smile.   


INT. KENNEDY HIGH - A/V ROOM - SAME 

HARRISON sits, arms crossed, staring at a blank screen. He rubs his eyes, sighs and pushes the tape into the VCR -- he then presses the play button. A CLOSE UP of Nicole is in view. 

SAM'S VOICE   
Tell us a little about yourself. 

NICOLE   
Well, last year I was co-captain   
of the Kennedy High Glamazons, and this   
year...well, this year I admittedly haven't done   
much of anything since I was barred   
from the squad for attempting to seduce   
our narcissistic Vice Principal, Calvin Krupps.   
Okay? Next question. 

SAM'S VOICE   
(huffs)   
You know, we're probably going to edit that   
out. 

NICOLE   
Oh but why, Spam? I thought you were all   
for truth in reporting. 

BROOKE'S VOICE   
Why don't we try talking about more   
stuff like friends and family. 

NICOLE   
And you know alot about that, don't   
you, Brookie. 

SAM'S VOICE   
Ooookaaaay, *moving on* -- 

Harrison shakes his head and fast forwards the tape. 

SAM'S VOICE   
-- about organ and tissue donation.   
Why did you choose to donate bone   
marrow to a fellow student? 

NICOLE   
Why? Because he's my b -- 

Nicole stops herself -- she snaps out of it quickly. 

NICOLE   
He's my lab partner. I'd probably end up   
flunking if he kicked on me. And besides,   
Harrison is a sweet guy. People like him. 

SAM'S VOICE   
Did you think people would like *you* if you   
did this? 

NICOLE   
(huffs)   
Wouldn't that be the assumption. No Spam,   
I didn't do it to make people like me. I did it...I   
did it because he needed it and...for once in my   
life, someone needed something from me that   
didn't have to do with my body in a sexual way,   
as you know my reputation precedes me. 

SAM'S VOICE   
You guys are lucky...you knew eachother   
beforehand. Most donor/recipients don't   
until the procedure. With that in mind, would   
you have done this for anyone else? 

NICOLE   
If the situation arose. 

Harrison fast forwards again. 

SAM'S VOICE   
-- How has your relationship changed with   
Harrison because of this? 

Harrison swallows. 

NICOLE   
We never had a relationship before this. We   
were lab partners, yes...since last year. I've   
said some really nasty things about him -- to   
his face -- and he never was phased by it. If   
he was, he never showed it. I do admire him   
for that. 

SAM'S VOICE   
Yes, but what about now? 

Nicole masterfully avoids the question for the time being. 

NICOLE   
He gave me this thing here -- 

The camera ZOOMS in on Nicole's horseshoe pin as she pats it. 

NICOLE   
-- that was really sweet. He knows I've been   
having family problems...and I guess he wanted   
me to feel like I had someone I was permanently   
bonded to. 

SAM'S VOICE   
Do you feel bonded to him? 

Nicole pauses. She contemplates her answer as Harrison leans forward in his chair. The camera ZOOMS in on her expression. 

NICOLE   
He's been there for me...when others haven't.   
The sad thing is that I don't think anyone even   
cares *to* be there for me -- hell, I've never   
been there for anyone. Well, until now.   
(pauses)   
The past few days -- months -- have been   
enlightening, to say the least.   
(pauses, looks at the camera)   
I guess the short answer is that I feel bonded to   
him in more ways than he'll ever know. 

She winks at the camera. 

Harrison fast forwards again. 

SAM'S VOICE   
-- last thing before we wrap this up:   
You've described your past and current   
relationship with Harrison...can you tell us   
what you see for your future? 

NICOLE   
If there is one...all I can say is that there   
will be alot of explaining to do. Alot of   
apology and forgiveness.   
(pauses)   
Alot of moving on. Don't get me wrong...   
I don't have any regrets about what I did.   
I just regret not getting to know him   
better before all this happened.   
(pauses)   
I think I've missed out on everything   
wonderful about Harrison John...and that   
bothers me. 

SAM'S VOICE   
But you can still remedy that. 

NICOLE   
(shakes her head, looks down)   
No Spam. There are some things better   
left undisturbed. 

Harrison FREEZE FRAMES Nicole's expression as she glances into the camera -- her bright blue eyes look glassed over, and she bites her bottom lip. He stops, rewinds, hits play -- 

NICOLE   
-- I feel bonded to him in more ways   
than he'll ever know. 

Harrison freezes that tape. He starts to grow angry as he looks at her haughty, unremorseful stare into the lens. He stops the tape completely and looks around -- the door to the A/V room is thankfully closed. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out an unmarked tape....   


END OF ACT 4 


	6. FINALE

**CRUEL INTENTIONS: ** FINALE 

INT. CHILTON HILLS GRAND HOTEL - BANQUET HALL - EVENING 

The banquet hall is full of Kennedy High students and their parents -- cheesy banquet hall muzak plays as everyone finds their tables. At the 

PARENT'S TABLE 

MIKE pulls out a chair for JANE. CHERRY CHERRY comes by and nudges Mike. 

CHERRY CHERRY   
Didn't I see you on the tail end of a   
takeover? 

JANE   
Cherry -- Cherry. Good to see you   
again. 

CHERRY CHERRY   
Damn, darlin'. You look like ya skipped the   
hog callin' contest and went straight fer the sow. 

Cherry Cherry nods at her chair and Mike pulls it out for her. 

MIKE   
Oh, sorry...well, yes, we're expecting. 

CHERRY CHERRY   
Well good fer you! Nice to see that the ol'   
horse can still win the race. 

MARY CHERRY comes to the table in a flurry, dressed in a stunning evening gown. 

MARY CHERRY   
Mama! I'm missin' some sequins! 

CHERRY CHERRY   
You're missin' more than that, sugar.   
(looks her up and down)   
Y'ain't missin' anything and if y'are...   
well, no one can tell under the shadow of   
that double chin of yours. Now run along   
and go play with yer friends. 

Mary Cherry sulks off. 

JANE   
Um...Miss Cherry, is your daughter   
getting an award tonight? 

CHERRY CHERRY   
She sure as shootin' is. It'd take somethin'   
purty big t'keep me away from the one   
night where my daughter shows the world   
what it means to be a Cherry.   
(sniffs)   
Good lord. I smell White Diamonds and bourbon. 

JUDY JULIAN stands next to Cherry Cherry with NICOLE. 

NICOLE   
Ms. McPherson, Mr. McQueen. Mother Cherry --   
this is my mother, Judy Julian. 

JANE   
(extends her hand)   
Pleasure to meet you. 

JUDY   
Mm...pleasure is mine. 

She also shakes Mike's hand. She extends her hand to Cherry Cherry, but Cherry Cherry looks at her as she retracts her hand. 

NICOLE   
Well Mom, I've got to take my seat over there -- 

JUDY   
At the kiddie table? 

Nicole's expression turns. 

JUDY   
Are you saying that I can't even sit   
with my own daughter on her   
"big night"? 

NICOLE   
I don't want to argue with you...they just   
set this thing up so that the award winners   
and featured guests sit together. 

JUDY   
I see. Well, I guess that makes sense.   
(pauses)   
Well go on...you don't want to disrupt the   
natural order of things. 

Nicole turns and leaves towards the other table. 

Cherry Cherry continues to stare at Judy as she sits down. Mike and Jane sense the friction. 

JANE   
Um, so you're Nicole's mother? 

Judy nods. 

JANE   
It's nice to finally meet you. 

CHERRY CHERRY   
(pours herself some water)   
Wish I could echo that sentiment. 

JUDY   
Excuse me? 

CHERRY CHERRY   
No offense darlin'...but somethin's   
rotten in the statehouse of California. I   
can smell corruption from a Texas-sized   
mile away. 

JUDY   
Who are *you* to speak to me like -- 

CHERRY CHERRY   
I'm Cherry Cherry. Of the Cherry Cherry   
Corp. 

JUDY   
I've never heard of it. 

CHERRY CHERRY   
That's quite all right, doll...no one ever hears   
of a name until they're destroyed by it. 

She takes a sip of her water and nearly gags. 

CHERRY CHERRY   
What is this stuff, hogwater? Waiter!   
(claps as the waiter leans to her)   
Bring me a round of drinks for my friends...   
and Ms. Julian here. 

JANE   
But I gave up drink -- 

CHERRY CHERRY   
Bring a Shirley Temple for the little lady carryin'   
her own little lady. 

MIKE   
But...we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl   
yet. 

CHERRY CHERRY   
Oh, believe me...I know it's a girl. 

Cherry Cherry winks at them while Mike and Jane smile nervously. 

CUT TO 

THE STUDENT'S TABLE where Nicole, Mary Cherry, JOSH, LILY, and CARMEN sit. BROOKE and SAM stand next to the table, about to sit down. 

JOSH   
I'm sorry your mom had to work   
tonight, baby...seems like this   
swanky hotel would be a nice place   
to kick up her heels. 

LILY   
That's o.k....it's not like I'm getting an   
award anyway. I'm here for Carmen. 

CARMEN   
Thanks. Thanks for being here for me   
when...well. You know, my mom.... 

Nicole glances at Carmen. Lily pats and squeezes Carmen's hand. 

LILY   
It'll get better. 

CARMEN   
That's what everyone tells me...but sofar   
she hasn't been able to quit. 

Nicole looks over to the parents' table where Judy takes a sip of her drink. 

JEAN FORD and ROBIN JOHN come to the table. 

JOSH   
Hey Mom, Ms. John. 

JEAN   
Josh, Lily, sweetheart. 

ROBIN   
Hey kiddo. Are these seats reserved? 

JEAN   
I think these are for the students, am I   
right? 

NICOLE   
Unfortunately, the under 21 crowd is   
stuck sipping watered down punch   
while the rents get a full bar courtesy   
of Cherry Cherry. 

ROBIN   
(smiles)   
And you're all better for it.   
(turns to Jean)   
What d'ya say, Jean? 

JEAN   
I could use a drink right now. 

CARMEN   
(mutters)   
So could I. 

An exquisitely dressed MISS ROSS comes by. 

MISS ROSS   
Oh thank GOD I've found the mother. Do you know   
where your child is? 

ROBIN   
Well...I thought he was already here. 

MISS ROSS   
(turns to Brooke and Sam)   
You girls seen him? 

SAM   
If he is where he's supposed to be, he   
should be getting the video ready upstairs. 

MISS ROSS   
If you see the boy, bring him to me. 

BROOKE   
Sure thing, Miss Ross. 

Miss Ross sees someone across the room and waves her hand. 

MISS ROSS   
Calvin! Calvin...oh lordy that man puts   
Bounty's self-absorption to shame! 

Miss Ross leaves in a huff. Jean and Robin head to the parent's table and Brooke pulls Sam aside. 

BROOKE   
Where's Harrison? 

SAM   
I don't know -- I saw him briefly earlier,   
so I know he's here. 

BROOKE   
Maybe one of us should go upstairs and   
check on the video. 

SAM   
No, Brooke...it's o.k. I trust him. 

BROOKE   
You're right. I'm...I'm nervous.   
I shouldn't be nervous, should I?   
I've never done this kinda thing before,   
you know? Everyones' parents are here   
and I just want everything to be -- 

SAM   
Perfect? 

BROOKE   
Yeah. 

SAM   
Brooke, come on -- it's not like you're   
making a speech or anything. Chill! 

BROOKE   
Okay, okay...   
(giggles)   
Are you nervous? 

SAM   
Very. 

They both giggle and head back towards the table.   


INT. CHILTON HILLS GRAND HOTEL - PROJECTION ROOM - SAME 

SHINY BLACK DRESS SHOES are seen walking towards a room -- they turn into the room. 

PAN OUT to see HARRISON in a tux, approaching the well-dressed MULTIMEDIA ASSISTANT (M.A.) sitting in front of the controls and the monitors. 

M.A.   
Mr. Harrison John? 

HARRISON   
Yeah. 

M.A.   
Samantha McPherson told me you were   
coming. 

Harrison smiles a slight smile at the "Samantha" and nods. 

M.A.   
You got the tape? 

Harrison's in a zone, but snaps out quickly. 

HARRISON   
Uh, yeah...right here. 

He holds up the tape. 

M.A.   
Is it cued up? 

HARRISON   
Yeah, it's all set. 

M.A.   
Good...we're running short on staff and   
I got all of this stuff set on auto, so   
once it starts goin' there's no stoppin' it. 

HARRISON   
Th...that's fine. I mean, I've done this   
before, I know all of the equipment. 

M.A.   
Good. Well...if you know all about this   
stuff, then do me a favor and keep an eye   
on it for a sec while I take a leak...you   
can go ahead and stick the tape in. 

He leaves Harrison alone in the room. Harrison closes his eyes. He grasps the tape in his hand -- his eyelids flutter open as he sighs, pursing his lips.   


INT. CHILTON HILLS GRAND HOTEL - BANQUET HALL - FEW MIN. LATER 

VICE PRINCIPAL KRUPPS steps up to the podium as the cheesy muzak dies down. He taps the mic. 

KRUPPS   
Everyone...I'd like to get started, so let's   
settle in our seats.   
(pauses)   
For those who don't know me, I am the   
acting Principal of Kennedy High,   
Calvin Krupps, and I will be your host   
for the evening. 

OVER TO the STUDENTS' TABLE Brooke leans to Sam... 

BROOKE   
I told you one of us should've checked on   
him -- 

Just then, Harrison takes his seat next to Sam and across from Nicole. 

SAM   
God Harrison, what took you so -- 

Harrison shakes his head. He catches Nicole staring at him and cocks his head at her. She looks away. 

KRUPPS   
Okay, now that I see that our two guests of   
honor are now present, we can commence with   
the accolades. We've got a long night ahead of us,   
as many of Kennedy High's shining athletes and academics   
have come togther in honor of their junior year   
achievements and of National Organ and Tissue   
Donor Month.   
(pauses)   
Oh, and the buffet is located on the left side of the   
hall, right by the exit. 

Josh moves to get up, but Lily yanks him down, scowling. 

KRUPPS   
O.k. then, let's get started with our first award, an   
award for Excellence and Fortitude in College Level   
Algebra and Economics...to be presented by Kennedy   
High Alum and professor of mathematics at Mount   
Holyoke College, Andrew Goldstein. 

The audience claps as a geeky looking math prof steps up to the podium.   


INT. CHILTON HILLS GRAND HOTEL - BANQUET HALL - LATER 

OVERLAY SCROLLING TEXT ONSCREEN: "Two hours later" 

LILY blocks a yawn with her hand as JOSH'S eyes struggle to keep open. BROOKE rests her cheek in her hand as SAM rests her head on hers. It seems that HARRISON and NICOLE have yet to stop staring at eachother. 

KRUPPS   
And our final award before the   
wonderful presentation to honor   
National Organ and Tissue Donor   
Month is...the Golden Cherry, an   
award presented on behalf of the   
newly formed Mary Cherry Memorial   
Philanthropic Awards Foundation. 

A glamorous woman in a stunning shimmering dress (obviously hired by Mary Cherry) walks to the podium and hands Krupps the strange, gold cherry-shaped award and an envelope. 

BROOKE   
(whispers to Sam)   
I thought memorial awards were   
named for people who're dead. 

Sam shrugs. 

KRUPPS   
(opens the envelope)   
And the winner of the first ever Golden   
Cherry is...of course. Mary Cherry. 

Strange awards-show like music echos through the hall as Krupps looks around, puzzled. 

Mary Cherry squeals, breaking into jubilant hysterics, her mascara running as she walks up to the podium to accept her award. CHERRY CHERRY nods from her table and leans to JUDY. 

CHERRY CHERRY   
That's mah giiiiiiirl. 

MARY CHERRY   
(tears flowing freely)   
OhmiGawd, y'all -- where do I begin?   
I would like to thank all of those in   
the academy who voted for me...my Mama,   
Cherry Cherry...our Lord and Savior --   
thank you, Jesus!...Gwenyth, for her   
fabulously innate sense of style and grace...and   
last, but not least, my fans -- this one's for the   
big gals! 

The awards show music starts again as Mary Cherry is escorted off the stage by her glamorous hiree. 

KRUPPS   
Oooookaaaay. And now...this year's   
Kennedy High Homecoming Queen,   
Carmen Ferrara will do the honors of   
introducing our key speaker, heroine,   
and inspiration to all those considering   
organ and tissue donation. 

Carmen walks sheepishly up to the podium as Krupps steps aside and sits himself back down in his seat. 

CARMEN   
Um...hi. I...I -- 

Carmen looks around the room as the mic suffers from some feedback. 

FOCUS ON LILY 

LILY (V.O.)   
You can do it Carm. You can do it! 

FOCUS ON BROOKE 

BROOKE (V.O.)   
Nic's been awfully quiet...I hope   
she doesn't have any fireworks   
planned, 'cuz I swear to GOD...   
hm, then again, she wouldn't be Nicole. 

FOCUS ON SAM 

SAM (V.O.)   
Both Harrison and Nicole have been   
so WEIRD around eachother lately...   
what is UP with them? And what's   
up with Mary Cherry's dress? 

FOCUS ON HARRISON 

HARRISON (V.O.)   
Oh God. I bet Sammy's wondering   
what's going on between me and Nicole.   
(cocks head)   
Wait a sec...why am I even worrying   
about that? Why am I even worried   
at all? Nicole's the one who should   
be worried. And why is Mary Cherry   
wearing that godawful dress? 

FOCUS ON NICOLE 

NICOLE (V.O.)   
I wonder what'll happen first -- projectile   
vomitting or soiled trousers? Or both?   
In any case, Studmuffin over there   
won't even know what hit him. And   
*why* is Cherry wearing that   
HIDEOUS dress? 

FOCUS ON JOSH 

JOSH (V.O.)   
I wonder if they have any chicken left at   
the buffet. And potatoes. Those potatoes   
were_ good_. 

Lily nods to Carmen. 

CARMEN   
I'm sorry...sometimes I get nervous,   
so forgive me if I stumble. 

TUNA   
(in the crowd)   
You GO, CARMEN FERRARA! 

CARMEN   
(clears throat)   
This year, for me, has meant alot of   
things in terms of personal accomplishments.   
But there is no doubt that our next   
speaker has accomplished more for me...and   
more for all of us...in her kind generosity...and   
willingness to help a friend. You see -- Harrison's   
my friend. He's a friend to alot of us. And...well,   
even though he wasn't totally Nicole's friend to begin   
with, she still chose to put aside her feelings in   
order to help save his life. And she did. That is   
something that I would've never expected   
from her...and well, I really do think that   
she deserves the recognition that she's gonna   
get tonight, and perhaps her example will   
inspire others to do what she did...in the   
name of friendship.   
(pauses)   
Well...let's give a round of applause   
to...Nicole Julian. 

Nicole struts up to the podium in typial Nicole fashion as the crowd claps. 

NICOLE   
Yes, hi, thank you.   
(pauses as the clapping dies down)   
We're running a bit behind schedule,   
so I promise to keep it short and sweet.   
(pauses)   
Tonight...is a very special night for me.   
I don't look at this night as a night of   
celebration -- I look at it as a night of   
revelation. 

SAM   
(quiet)   
Okaaay, Miss Jesse Jackson -- 

Brooke lightly smacks Sam's arm. 

NICOLE   
You see, I had my own revelation   
about what it means to think you know   
something about someone when you   
really don't.   
(pauses)   
Harrison John, the fellow classmate   
whom I was fortunate enough to have the   
opportunity to help...is really not   
everything that all of you know him to be.   
He's sweet...he's caring...he's   
generous...but he's also something else.   
(pauses)   
Not too long ago I came upon some information that   
would certainly shock even the best and   
least judgemental of everyone in this room.   
You see...he's not only the quiet,   
lovable classmate that you know him to be -- 

HARRISON   
(under his breath)   
Here it comes -- 

Sam looks at him funny. 

NICOLE   
(leans into the mic, looking at Harrison)   
-- he's also my brother. Half-brother,   
so it happens to be. 

Brooke face lights up, but Harrison's smile slides off his face and his expression turns into a look of sheer terror. The room rumbles in murmurs -- Sam is surprised, as is the rest of the table. Judy raises her eyebrows as the other parents look confused. The curtains behind Nicole slide open to reveal the large projection screen. 

NICOLE   
He didn't know until just now.   
*I* didn't even know until very   
recently either, so...I'd like to say   
right now that I can't wait to get to   
know him as my brother, and not just   
my lab partner...and friend. I hope that all of   
you will realize that the act of   
saving his life through donating bone   
marrow to him means more to me   
now than I ever thought it could.   
(pauses)   
That said, could we roll tape, please? 

Harrison panics and jumps up, looking towards the projection room. 

SAM   
Harrison? 

The tape rolls. Confusion begins as there is fuzzy film for a moment until the tape that Emory made of Harrison and Nicole making love starts to play. 

ONSCREEN: 

Harrison is seen on top of Nicole -- camera ZOOMS in on the faces. The AUDIO blares throughout the hall: 

HARRISON   
Oh God...Nicole...Nicooooole -- 

NICOLE   
Oh God, I really did underestimate   
you -- 

HARRISON   
Nicole, I think...oh God, I love you,   
ohmiGod, I think I love you -- 

NICOLE   
I love you too, stud -- 

HARRISON   
No, I really think that I do -- 

NICOLE   
Shut up and just do that wonderful   
thing you do hon, ooooh GOD! --   
(they both moan rather loudly) 

The subtle moans from the audio on the film continue as gasps ensue. 

CUT TO 

V.P. Krupps clearing his throat and Miss Ross's look of utter shock -- 

PAN TO 

Nicole's horrified expression -- 

CUT TO 

Brooke's eyes widened, hand placed to her mouth -- 

PAN TO 

Carmen in uncomfortable shock -- 

PAN TO 

Emory and April shocked, but smiling and giving eachother a look of strange approval -- 

PAN TO 

Lily and Josh in shock -- 

CUT TO 

Mary Cherry's jaw dropped in HUGE surprise -- 

CUT TO 

The parent's table, where Cherry Cherry cocks her head -- Judy, FUMING, abruptly gets up and leaves. Mike and Jane look both mortified and embarrassed -- Robin's hand is on her mouth. 

CUT TO 

Harrison, in COMPLETE PANIC as 

Sam's expression breaks -- the shock sends her world spinning and her emotions explode from within. Sam gets up and rushes out of the hall in tears. Harrison moves to follow, but someone holds his arm back. He turns -- 

-- it's Nicole. She pulls back and WALLOPS him across the face with a hard SMACK. She then struts angrily out of the hall. 

Brooke approaches Harrison. 

BROOKE   
I wish I could say that you didn't   
deserve that...but I have a feeling   
you did. 

She leaves Harrison rubbing his jaw, standing alone in the middle of the murmuring banquet hall.   


EXT. CHILTON HILLS GRAND HOTEL - FRONT 

A tearful Sam SLAMS the door to Jane's car and starts the ignition. Brooke, in the background, rushes towards the car. 

BROOKE   
Sam! SAM -- WAIT! 

Sam peels out of the parking space, leaving a breathless Brooke standing helplessly alone.   


FADE TO BLACK 

_to be continued..._

* * *

**"CRUEL INTENTIONS" (A _Popular_ Fan Fic)**   
**(a.k.a. "HE AIN'T HEAVY...HE'S MY BROTHER")**

**written/scripted by John Andrew**

**SUGGESTED MUSIC (Edited Verisons of):**   
"True" (instrumental part only) by Spandau Ballet (Sam/Harrison's Theme in the A/V room)   
"Thong Song" (instrumental part only) by Sisquo (End of Carmen's Practice Speech)   
"Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve 

** © MARCH 2001**   


* * *

On the next **_Popular_** by John Andrew: 

**"The Truth is Out...There"**   
**(a.k.a. "The Ex-Files")**

The fallout from the Junior Achievement Awards Banquet consumes all of the students. Nicole's wrath comes out in a most unusual way. Sam reaches a breaking point. 

* * *


End file.
